


Artwork Gallery

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: - This will contain a gallery of artwork I've created for my own stories.- All artwork I post is © by Solariana/Jacie.- Any artwork I've created for my own stories is not sharable.Comments to the gallery are disabled.If you would like to leave comments or kudos for a specific piece, each page will include links (at the bottom) to the specific artwork, as well as the story it was created for.Art files can also be located here:Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie on AO3
Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085840
Kudos: 23





	1. Artwork for Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to sort out the best way to make an easily viewable gallery of the artwork I've created. Feel free to browse if you wish. 
> 
> I'm not really an artist, just a writer who occasionally wishes to make myself a banner. I have been encouraged to create more fandom artwork. As I become more comfortable with the software, I may even create some shareables. 
> 
> Once I create any shareable pieces, I will add a separate collection for those. Each piece will be marked if it is available to share. Any artwork I've created for my own stories is not sharable.

© 2014 by Solariana/Jacie.

Artwork Notes:  
This one. Well, we all have to start somewhere. I couldn't get the digital software to work so I printed a background image, a Gibbs image and a Tony image. Printed them all out, cut them out and simply taped the Gibbs and Tony images in place, then scanned it in. The text was added digitally. It looks a little odd, and that's why. This was created sort of "old school".

Artwork for _Smitten_ by Jacie

Summary:  
Tony reveals a secret to Abby: he is smitten with Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in case you would like to leave kudos or comments specifically for this piece:  
>  **[Artwork for Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191816)**
> 
> Link to story this piece was created for:  
>  **[Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268681)** by Jacie


	2. Artwork for You Don't Waste Good

© 2016 by Solariana/Jacie

Artwork Notes:  
Did anyone hate Tony's exit as much as me? It was all about Ziva and Tali and little about Tony. It should have been about Tony and the great job he'd done for NCIS over the years. I gathered up some images of Tony and Gibbs together and set them on a background of footsteps in the sand. Over the years, there were times they leaned on each other, and other times, they were walking side-by-side.

Footprints in the sand = Together  
Ocean = Forever  
Footprints in the sand beside the ocean = Gibbs/Tony together forever

Artwork for You Don't Waste Good by Jacie

Summary:  
Gibbs has been treating Tony differently and Tony wants to know why. (This story portrays an alternate departure scenario for Tony. No kid. No Ziva. It's all about the job, like it should be!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in case you would like to leave kudos or comments specifically for this piece:  
>  **[Artwork for You Don't Waste Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191858)**
> 
> Link to story this piece was created for:  
>  **[You Don't Waste Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758452)** by Jacie


	3. Artwork for Broken

All artwork for _Broken_ © 2016 by Solariana/Jacie

Artwork Notes:  
The story of this one is for the previous year's Big Bang, I didn't hear from either of my artists for weeks. Neither was responding to emails. Neither had the artwork to me by the due date. I didn't want to post without art, so I'd spent an entire weekend locating images and backgrounds and creating banners and chapter headers. Then, both artists came through a few days before the posting date. And of course, their work was hands-down better than mine. However, I still liked the work I did, so I reworked it into another piece and wrote a story around it. So _Broken_ was inspired by the artwork I'd created the previous year, but then I reworked all new artwork for the story once it was complete.  
Sad to say, my computer crashed sometime between creating the artwork and going to post. I wasn't able to edit it further. I'm a bit bummed the chapter titles aren't very legible on the chapter headers, but I didn't have time to start over.

This final image was the artwork I'd done the previous year. Much more simple, but this was the inspiration for _Broken_

Artwork for _Broken_ by Jacie

Summary:  
Tony is ecstatic when Gibbs agrees to allow him to make a trip to New Orleans to celebrate Mardi Gras with his frat brothers. When Tony disappears during his visit, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell accompanies Gibbs to New Orleans, and requests that the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit team take the case. The BAU is not only is tasked with finding the missing federal agent, but must also deal with Gibbs, who isn't happy about being asked to take a back seat in the investigation. Agent Fornell and NCIS Agent Dwayne Pride do their best to keep Gibbs out of the BAU team's way as the FBI works around the clock to locate Tony and bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in case you would like to leave kudos or comments specifically for this piece:  
>  **[Artwork for Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191912)**
> 
> Link to story this piece was created for:  
>  **[Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366872/chapters/19165738)** by Jacie


	4. Artwork for Whose Life Is It Anyway?

All artwork for _Whose Life Is It Anyway?_ © 2020 by Solariana/Jacie

Warnings:  
Contains spoilers for the story. I suggest reading the story first before viewing the full set of artwork.

Artwork Notes:  
I didn't think this was a good story idea, but Muse was rather insistent, and Rose was rather encouraging. It turned out a lot better than I expected and was fun to write.  
Unfortunately, the summary went unclaimed for three days, so I self-claimed it Monday evening. I'm not at all disappointed as I love how the pieces came out. I'm a Libra, so I tend to balance things out. I love to see what an artist can come up with for my story. On the other hand, if I create artwork myself, I know it's going to be close to what I was thinking of. I'm happy with either way.

Story Summary:  
After a presumed bratty rich kid stiffs Gibbs on the bill for his carpentry work, Gibbs plots to find a way to make him pay. When an opportunity falls into his lap, Gibbs convinces his friends to help him con amnesiac Tony into thinking they’re a couple. While he works his day job, Gibbs allows Tony to run their household. Then the day comes that Tony is identified as a missing person, and his memories begin to return. Will he choose to remain with Gibbs and Kelly, or will he walk away?

Note:  
The story was inspired by the movie _Overboard_ and was written as a light-hearted romance in the vein of _Overboard_. It is not intended to depict realistic scenarios. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in case you would like to leave kudos or comments specifically for this piece:  
>  **[Artwork for Whose Life Is It Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955199)**
> 
> Link to story this piece was created for:  
>  **[Whose Life Is It Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933143/chapters/65730676)** by Jacie


	5. Artwork for The Path Series

© 2020 by Solariana/Jacie

Artwork Notes:  
This was created for Cutsycat as part of the Happy Holiday's Challenge. It's only one banner but really covers both stories. I wanted to create something peaceful, and what better background for the banner than a path through the forest? 

I'm still working on getting used to the software, so things like cutting out images and placing them over a different background, and also removing unwanted items. For instance, the actual image of Tony in the leather jacket has a motorcycle. So I got rid of the motorcycle. I suspect I will get better at these things as time goes on. *G*

Artwork for _The Path..._ and _The Path Continued..._

Summary for _The Path..._ :  
Tony has a secret hobby. Or does he?

Summary for _The Path Continued..._ :  
Tony has found his path amidst the starlit night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in case you would like to leave kudos or comments specifically for this piece:  
>  **[Artwork for The Path Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192182)**
> 
> Link to stories this piece was created for:  
>  **[The Path...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344783)** by Jacie  
>  **[The Path Continues...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344903)** by Jacie


	6. Artwork for Lost At Sea

© 2021 by Solariana/Jacie

Artwork Notes:  
Not great, but I always wanted artwork for this story. I'd gotten a bunny for it early 2014 and wrote a bit of it, then put it down for years. In 2020, I got back to it and finally finished it. I was very surprised by how popular the story was. It's my only story in years to make it to my "Top 15" in kudos in the same year it was written. 

Summary:  
Gibbs, Tony and Tim catch a ride on a supply plane on the way to a case; a ship being held off the coast of Spain. A storm comes in and their plane goes down and the team has to work to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in case you would like to leave kudos or comments specifically for this piece:  
>  **[Artwork for Lost At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240478)**
> 
> Link to story this piece was created for:  
>  **[Lost At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139845/chapters/52847050)** by Jacie


End file.
